MakotoXMinako's Love story
by VenusFan93
Summary: This is my 1st shot at Makoto/Minako I am trying something new I hope you enjoy reading it.


  
**Chapt 1: Last day before winter vacation**  
**It was a Friday morning in Juuban city Tokyo and it was already snowing, Makoto had woken up from her sleep in her apartment when she heard the doorbell ring non-stop and she opened the door and saw Minako in front of her and smiled**  
**"Hey Minako. what's up?" she said smiling at the blonde girl in front of her.**  
**Minako just let herself in and sat down on the couch in the living room and looked at Makoto with a bright cheesy smile**  
**"Hey Makoto. There is a winter festival in town. I have no one to go with and everyone is out town for the Christmas break with their lovers. Do you want to go with me?"**  
**Makoto smiled at the idea of spending the winter festival with Minako and since all of the senshi were out with their lovers out of town this was the perfect opportunity to start baking some snow man cookies for the winter festival and she began making hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and Minako followed Makoto into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chocolate chips and she munched on them. Makoto smiled and just shook her head and continued on baking the sweets for the festival while Minako stuffed her face with chocolate chips. Soon after makoto finished preparing and baking the sweets she sat down on the couch and relaxed a bit and Minako soon joined after stuffing her face and she said "It's never too wrong to eat chocolate chips before baking."**  
**Makoto gets closer to Minako and wraps her arms around wasit and they both blushed and stood quiet for about a minute or two until Minako being Minako broke the silence and was still quite red in the face**  
**"Makoto..."**  
**just then as she was about to speak the cookie timer went off and Makoto got up and took the cookie trey out of the oven and set them down to cool for a bit and Minako turned onthe tv and the news came on at a short notice**  
**"It's a blizzard in Juuban city tokyo. All residents must stay in doors to avoid freezing tempers. The winter festival is Cancelled until further notice more onthe storm at 5."**  
**So Makoto went back into the living room and snuggled against Minako and she gave her the look of what were you gonna say before the timer went off expression. Minako looked at Makoto and blushed**  
**"Makoto..." she leans in and kisses her and then Makoto kisses her back. She stops and looks at her**  
**"Makoto... i love you." Makoto smiled and blushed and said "I love you too Minako." They started to make out until they fell asleep and a few hours later Haruka and michiru were already in Makoto's apartment walking around inthe dark searching for a light switch when haruka tripped over the table that was in the middle of the living and she landed on something soft and squishy and kind big and then Michiru found the light switch and giggled evily but she understood that haruka was innocent and she didn't mean to fall into makoto's boobs.**  
**Minako and Makoto woke up surprised and wondered "how did you two get inside the apartment and without a key."**  
**Haruka quickly got up due to michiru's glare and she cleared her throat**  
**"hey girls. What's going on? Haven't heard from Minako in three days so i got worried. My Minako senses went off. So I thought she was in danger or kidnapped." she said casually with her hand balled into a fist clearing her throat.**  
**Michiru looked at Minako and Makoto and noticed that their lips were bruised and noticed how sweaty they were**  
**"Did we interrupt something important?" she continued to look at the inner senshi and minako just blushed and stayed quiet and she looked at the ceiling.**  
**Makoto did the same as Minako and remained quiet and blushed.**  
**Haruka being Haruka looked at them and smirked**  
**"Oh... so that's what went on while i was away. I see perfectly what's going on here."**  
**They looked at each other and blushed very dark red and haruka continued to stare**  
**"YOU GUYS TOTALLY DID IT... DIDN'T YOU?"**  
**Minako and Makoto stared at each other and then looked at Haruka and Michiru. " No why you think that they said shakily , Haruka Chuckled I'm Just teasing."**  
**Michiru glared at Haruka, anyways we just wanted to see if you two been alright since the festival is in this week you two have dates?**  
**Minako stayed silent with her head down, Makoto smiled yes we do I'm going with Minako.**  
**Minako looked up and smiled**

**Haruka chuckled "so you two are a couple I knew there was something. I knew about you two I'm glad."**  
**Minako and Makoto both blushed and just remembered that the festival was cancelled until further notice and Makoto looked at Haruka and Michiru**  
**"The festival was cancelled until further notice or until the storm lets up. The news will do a breaking news report on the storm. Basically we are stuck here."**  
**A crash was heard outside as snow fell in front thee door.**  
**Haruka looked "Oh No we are snowed in till tomorrow. Now what do we do?"**  
**Minako turns TV on breaking news blizzard is here and all homes stores are snowed in till further notice bee safe.**  
**Michiru looked outside the window and saw all the snow that was on the floor outside and shook her head**  
**"Yes. We are stuck here until further notice or until it stops snowing." She sat down on the single chair and haruka sat in the other single chair**  
**"So what was going to happen at the festival if the blizzard didn't happen?"**  
**Minako Blushed fifty shades of red and noticed Makoto had blushed**  
**"Uh... n-nothing was going to happen. We were going to enjoy the festival and eat and then go home. N-nothing e-else going to happen." she continued to blush.**  
**Makoto looked at Minako and nodded**  
**"W-what she said. Nothing else was going too happened."**  
**Haruka chuckled and smiled**  
**"yeah okay girls. Anyways it seems we are stuck here. Is there an extra room that I and macho can share?"**  
**Makoto looked at Haruka**  
**" yes there is an extra room it's down the hall to the left."**  
**Haruka got up from her seat**  
**"Okay and how about pHs for me and Michiru?"**  
**Minako said and smiled**  
**"Hay there's two pHs extra they were mine but you can have them I left my night gown here when I was hanging with the girls last week."**  
**Haruka looked at Minako "oh okay thank you Minako"**  
**she smiled and patted her head. Michiru rolled her eyes grabbing haruka and went into the room.**  
**Makoto giggled and shook her head cause she knew how jealous Michiru can get when Haruka flirts**  
**"dinner will be ready in 2 hours"**  
**Michiru nodded her head and smiled and closed the door**  
**"Okay Makoto we will see you in two hours" she giggled.**  
**Makoto put the chicken and noodles on and the ham on the table after she stretched.**  
**Minako was asleep on the couch and she snored lightly and a little bit of drool appeared on the side of her mouth. It was clear that she was dreaming about bags of chocolate.**  
**Haruka and Michiru were watching a movie in the spare room in Makoto's apartment and outside the window the snow was falling even worst as the cold wind blew against the windows and Makoto made tea and hot chocolate**  
**as she was asleep**  
**Makoto picked up the hot chocolate cup and nudge her in a gentle way and woke her up**  
**"Dinner is ready Minako please go get Haruka and Michiru and tell them dinner is ready."**  
**Minako stretched as she sat up and walked down the hall and knocked gently "Haruka and Michiru? Dinner is ready."**  
**Haruka stopped kissing Michiru's chest and heard Monaco's voice**  
**haruka spoke "yes Minako?"**  
**Minako responded "Dinner is ready you two come on and eat."**  
**Haruka said okay and Michiru spoke but was breathing heavy "okay Minako we will be out in a minute.**  
**Minako giggled and walked in the dinning room and sat down waited for Haruka and Michiru.**  
**A few mines passed Haruka and Michiru came out of the room that they were in Michiru's hair was a mess and she acted like nothing went on and sat down Makoto noticed the love marks on michiru's chest**  
**"I see you two had fun." she giggled.**  
**Haruka and Michiru sat down**  
**"N-no we didn't" she drank her juice haruka sat down casually and drank her juice as well. **  
**Minako was eating her dinner thinking and makoto sat down beside her and was asleep. Haruka looked at Minako with a concern look and she started to eat. **  
**Minako finished eating and looked outside in a room she looked out the window**  
**Minako finished eating and looked outside in a room she looked out the window**  
**Haruka finished and gotten up**  
**"Macho don't get jealous I want to see if she is okay."**  
**Michiru looked at haruka and shook her head**  
**"I'm not jealous"**  
**Haruka looked at Michiru "yeah okay"... **  
**She walked and knocked on the door Minako?**  
**Minako said**  
**"Come in Haruka,"** **She opened the door and walked in closing it and sat down beside her.** **"What's wrong?"**  
**Minako looked at her.**  
**"I-m fine Haruka. N-nothing is wrong."**  
**Haruka looked at her and crossed her arms.**  
**"Minako I know you're lying now tell me what's wrong. You don't fool me one bit."**  
**Minako let out a deep sigh and looked at her**  
**"I've been down a lot I can't explain why."**  
**Haruka just looked at her and shook her head**  
**"You shouldn't be Minako. You just began your relationship with Makoto. There is no reason you should be down like this. Be glad that you and Makoto finally admitted what I have known all along. Besides you have your friends that care a great deal about you. Now get downstairs and spend time with your girl move it Minako before I make you. Aren't you the planet of love or of sadness well?"**  
**Minako realized Haruka was right. She had no reason to be down and depressed. She had all of her friends. She had Makoto and Artemis. She was surrounded by people that actually cared for her. So she got up and ran to Makoto and grabbed her and kissed her smiling. Makoto was shocked but smiled and kissed Minako back and wrapped her arms around her waist to hold her and she looked at her**  
**"Minako. What was the kiss for?" she smiled**  
**Minako smiled and snuggled her face into Makoto's chest**  
**"Haruka made me realize something's and she was right. I have you guys my best friends in the world. I have you my girlfriend. So I shouldn't be down and depressed if you all really and truly care about me that much. I shouldn't be sad. I am the Senshi of love not Sadness. I love you guys. And Makoto... I love you the most."**  
**Makoto blushed dark red and she smiled**  
**"I love you more then you know Minako. Don't you ever forget that."**  
**Minako smiled at Makoto and held her close.**  
**"C-can we um... cuddle on the couch under a quilt? It is cold."**  
**Makoto smiled at the idea of cuddling with Minako under a huge quilt and she nodded.**  
**"Sure we can Minako. We can cuddle under a quilt on the couch. You go get the quilt and I will get the pillows and couch ready."**  
**Minako smiled and ran to get the quilt**  
**"Hai hai. I will get the quilt."**  
**Makoto went to check on Haruka and Michiru but they weren't there all she seen was rose petals on the floor and she looked around.**  
**"They left. They are a mysterious couple of scouts. But I am glad we are friends with them and they help out when they can."**  
**She noticed Minako's smile and she knew that they were alone and it was peaceful. So Makoto went to set up the couch as promised so she and Minako can cuddle and she set it up perfectly and laid down on the couch and soon after Minako fell asleep in Makoto's arms and laid her head on Makoto's chest as they watched TV until Makoto lifted up Minako's face to look into her eyes**  
**"Minako..." was all she said and kissed her until they fell asleep soundly in one another's arms.** **To be continued…**


End file.
